parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Time (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Master of Ceremonies - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Joe - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *2 Horses - Balto and Jenna (Balto) *2 Rabbits - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) and Martha (Martha Speaks) *2 Birds - Mak and Kiki (The Wild Life) *2 Squirrels - Buddy (The Nut Job) and Ash (Sing) *The Bumblebee - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Johnny Appleseed - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Johnny's Angel - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Old Settler - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Little Toot - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Big Toot - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Donald Duck - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Jose Carioca - Ono (The Lion Guard) *The Aracuan Bird - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Roy Rogers - I.M. Weasel *Bobby Driscoll - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Luana Patten - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Pecos Bill - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Young Pecos Bill - Phineas (Webkinz) *Widowmaker the Horse - Khumba *Young Widowmaker - Young Khumba *Slue-Foot Sue - Fuli (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Once Upon a Wintertime #Piglet Boogie #The Legend of Bagheera Appleseed #Little Scamp #Trees #Blame It on the Samba #"Blue Shadows on the Trail" #Pecos Kion #End Credits Movie Used: *Melody Time (1948) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Balto 1 (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Martha Speaks (2008-2014) *The Wild Life (2016) *The Nut Job 1 (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *Sing (2016) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Khumba (2014) Gallery: Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as the Master of Ceremonies Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Joe Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Jenny Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as the Bumblebee Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Johnny Appleseed Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Johnny's Angel Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as the Old Settler Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Little Toot Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Big Toot Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Donald Duck Ono.jpeg|Ono as Jose Carioca Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as the Aracuan Bird I Am Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Roy Rogers Skunk.jpg|Skunk as Bobby Driscoll Fox (Skunk Fu!).png|Fox as Luana Patten Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Pecos Bill Khumba the Zebra.jpg|Khumba as Widowmaker Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Slue-Foot Sue Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Melody Time spoofs Category:Melody Time movie spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs